


Flowers

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Miscommunication, or rather Adriana missing all of the clues and Daniela not speaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Throughout the years of their relationship, Adriana has received many flowers from Daniela.And somehow she has managed to miss the implication behind almost all of them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fluff Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Fluff Bingo prompt "Flowers"

“I should have probably figured it out sooner,” Adriana said, twirling a flower between her fingers. A red campion, Daniela had said once. They were under the elder tree in Daniela’s garden, Daniela leaning back against the trunk and Adriana laying with her head in her lap. She brushed the petals gently against Daniela’s cheek.

Daniela smiled down at her tenderly, running her fingers through Adriana’s brown hair. “Most people wouldn’t have; they would not have considered it even a possibility.”

“I’m not most people,” Adriana protested though she remained relaxed in her lap. “And I didn’t rule out the existence of the supernatural.” She looked at the flower in her hand again. They really should have tipped her off. The whole garden should have, but especially them.

She’d met Daniela when she was 17, when Danny had started at her school. She’d been unremarkable, at first, just another new student. A number of students had come to the school in 11th grade, as usual, since not all schools offered Abitur while other students had left, not interested in Abitur and, later, university. Then a few weeks into the school year they had been assigned a team project in history class and she had learned that Danny shared her interest in history and knew a lot about local myths and folklore. That had been the start of their friendship. They’d often spend recess walking around the garden at their school, talking and discussing anything new they had learned (or rather that Adriana had learned, considering what she knew now) or bend over a book together.

The first time Daniela had given her a flower had been early in their friendship. She’d mentioned once that she was struggling with cramps when on her period. The next time Daniela had visited, she’d brought a flower box with yarrow, silverweed and lady’s mantel. She been confused to be presented with weeds but then Daniela had explained that they were to help deal with cramps and other menstrual problems.

It had actually worked. And the plants had stayed alive. She was not normally very good at it as she tended to forget to water plants regularly but they had survived somehow. (She should probably ask sometime if they had survived through magic.)

For her next birthday, her 18th, she had given her a potted betony and a book on local history in the Taunus region. There’d been some snide comments from some of their school mates, saying that she should have just bought a bouquet or at least something higher value. Not that she had cared, even before Daniela had explained that the betony was from her garden and that she didn’t like cut flowers. It had already meant more that she hadn’t just shown up with the same generic bouquet as everyone else but something that would actually remind her of who she had received the gift from.

It had become the typical gift between them. By the time she had completed her studies, she’d had flower boxes with violas and betonies and the occasional Dames-worth. The latter she’d been especially happy to receive. She hadn’t even really known about them, not until the first time she’d stayed over at Daniela’s one summer (She should have wondered why she had encountered her parents, probably). They’d been sitting out in the garden, enjoying the last rays of sun and the scent of the flowers. She loved that garden. It was informal, the grass left to grow a bit and flowers standing out throughout, foxgloves and clustered bellflowers and red cambions, with a few lilac bushes and a hawthorn tree towards the fence. When she’d asked about a scent she hadn’t noticed before during the day, Danny had shown her the Dames-worth, and for her next birthday, had given her a pot of them.

With the years, the kind of flowers she received had shifted. She’d noticed, of course, but she hadn’t given a thought to why that might be.

The first time she’d received lily of the valley as a gift, she had been touched by their simple elegance and had given it a place of pride on her desk at work. For her 30th birthday, Daniela had given her white carnations, the tips of the petals a delicate pink. Then, when she’d moved into her own house later, she’d given her a rosebush for her garden, the blossoms of course only half full for the sake of the insects, orange in the centre and turning pink towards the edges. (Danny must have doubted her intelligence at that point)

There had been another change a few years ago, or rather an addition. She had started giving her chicory (the flower, not the vegetable), calendula and primroses. Looking back, it was about the time she had started looking to collect things connected to myth and legends. Then, earlier this year, when she had started trying to buy that amber amulet that had turned out to be literally magical, she’d stepped it up with calendula and white chicory flowers turned into pendants. (That should have tipped her off, really, but she’d been too caught up in trying to get that amulet)

It had all come to a head when she’d been confronted by the half-fay who was after the amulet, ready to do everything to get it, even murder as he had proven before. She was certain the only thing that had saved her was that Daniela had dropped all pretence of being human and had revealed her true form as a forest spirit. She shivered at the memory of her words to the half-fay. “Careful, little fox, you have no idea who you’re messing with.” The power and threat in her voice then... Adriana shivered.

“You okay?” Daniela asked, arms tightening around her and gently caressing her cheek.

Adriana smiled up at her. “I’m fine. I’m perfect.” She tilted her head a little to press a kiss to Daniela’s palm. “I’m with you.”

Daniela returned the smile. “You are.” She leaned down for a tender kiss.


End file.
